The Fate: Book 1: Darkness Rises, Light Sets
by Author no longer available
Summary: Serion Blackbane is a normal teenage human. He goes to school, makes friends, has normal teenage problems until he finds himself one day in a whole different situation. Lost in the World of Shadows and unable to figure out just how he got there, and everywhere he is to turn lights a path to death. Can Serion change his Fate or will he fall victim to its cold, cruel hands?
1. Prologue

**This story is co written with Light-Slaying-Dark.**

…

_One boy. One Fallen Queen._

_Two Fates. Two Destinies intertwined._

_A Forbidden Love._

_One Whole Lifetime._

…

_The World of Shadows and World of Light. The two coexisting Worlds. Without one, the other cannot survive, for their cores are intertwined._

_To Earth, these are just places of Ancient Legend._

_Forgotten stories in the mist._

_But to the werewolves, the vampires, the dragons, the gods and goddesses, and all of the other mystical creatures, these places are home._

_They serve as sanctuary from the few humans who know and seek to destroy them._

_But sanctuary can only go so far, for danger lurks even there._

_**Prologue**_

A middle aged woman with hair fluttering like a silky brown flag in the wind swung her sword hoping to connect it with her target. All hope was lost when the only thing the silver blade sliced through was air. The target – a man with shoulder length black hair – had surprise attacked her and her sister as they were making the long trek through the woods to the place where her sister would be free from the clutches of those who feared her power as a mage. The woman looked at her sister, who – with thick silky blonde hair, pale skin and thin hourglass shaped body compared to her more muscular build, sun touched skin and darker locks – only shared the same deep-sea green eyes.

"We have to corner him," her sister breathed, voice so low that only the woman could hear.

The woman reluctantly nodded in agreement, her sword raised to where it was level with the man's armor paved chest, the deadly blade threatening to plunge into his breastplate. His eyes just flickered with amusement, the blood-red irises holding a taunting look.

The man's lips slowly curved into a haunting grin. "Big mistake." The man's skin began to peel away, glittering scales growing in its place. Long leathery wings broke from the man's back, reaching toward the sky as his body began to morph – his clothes ripping as he grew in size – until he was a human no more, but a dragon.

The woman swallowed down the lump of fear in her throat, her hand tightly balled into a fist around the hilt of her sword. Painful memories hit her at the sight of the dragon. Burning wood, charred flesh, blood curdling screams. This was the same creature who had attacked her home, killing her husband. The woman's legs trembled, the metal greaves clashing against each other. She tilted her head up, looking straight into the dragon's haunting, still blood-red eyes.

Her sister's mouth dropped into a silent scream. Her hand was tightly wound around her oak-wood staff. She shook off the look of terror, replacing it with one of pure rage. Her sister began to mutter a chant under her breath. As she did, the tip of her eagle-carved staff started to glow.

"Don't," the woman warned as she grabbed her sister's wrist in a desperate attempt to stop her. "It isn't worth it. Even if the spell works, we will be exposed. The backfire will attract the attention of the hunters and they will have you killed. You know your kind isn't welcome in this World. You are one of the last mages here as well as my sister."

"Need I remind you," she said through gritted teeth. "That this was the bastard who killed both my daughter and your husband."

The woman closed her eyes and let go of her sister's wrist, fighting to suppress the tears that burned in her lids. She lost that battle as a single tear trickled down her cheek, plummeting to the ground. She had recognized that he was the one the moment he morphed into the dragon. You could never forget the face – er, scaly creature? – that killed the one that you loved… still love even through his death. She opened her eyes, taking a deep breath. "You're right, sister. This… this monster deserves to die before anyone else is harmed."

There was a rumbling sound that came from the dragon's throat. The woman could have sworn it sounded like laughter. The dragon's scales began to disappear, human skin taking its place. The dragon's body shrunk, his tail and wings contracting into his back. Soon, the man stood before them, completely nude. Both women shielded their eyes from the view, their cheeks darkening.

"I admire your courage," the man spoke. "I will spare your lives in exchange of one simple thing."

"Which is?"

"A human," the man said. "A baby. Find one and bring it to me." Seeing doubt on both the women's faces, he added. "If you don't, I will unleash my kind on Earth and allow all hell to break loose. Think before you decide."

The man paused. "No, wait. Not just any human baby. Bring me the King's daughter."

* * *

><p>Please review. Tell me if I made any errors or anything but please no flames.<p>

- Storm -


	2. The World of Shadows

_**Chapter 1: The World of Shadows**_

Serion's eyes scanned the vast, dismal landscape, his mind fuzzy and his head pounding. What seemed to be before him was a sea of trees… odd trees with leaves the color of charcoal and bark the color of smoke. An icy chill filled the air – probably due to it being a new moon night (he figured it was at least due to the lack of a moon in the sky) – causing a chill in his body. He shuddered, feeling it travel down his arms and spine. Serion rubbed his arms to heat them up before hugging himself tightly. There was a ton of strange glowing stones – all different sizes – scattered around the forest. Serion breathed in deeply before forcing himself to speak. "Where am I?"

"The World of Shadows."

Serion spun around in pure shock. He hadn't expected anyone to answer – let alone hear – him. The person who had spoken was a girl; she appeared to be around sixteen years old or so. Her shoulder length hair – snow white and glittering – stood out against the dark, murky surroundings. She looked at him through intense – yet mesmerizing – winter gray eyes. The girl was wearing a suit of black leather armor that had blood-red spikes on the shoulders of the cuirass. Her dark gray leather gauntlets had a set of the same colored spikes; one on each knuckle. Her black boots were painted with bits of dried mud. The girl's skin was either tanned or she was darkly completed. Serion couldn't tell in the low lighting, though he could see that she had a scar running down the left side of her face; it ran from inner bottom corner of her left eye to her jawline in a diagonal line.

Serion noticed a sword in a black scabbard by her left side, indicating that she was right-handed. The scabbard had an emerald embedded into its locket. Serion swallowed down the lump of fear in his throat. He was not only intimidated by her weapon, but also by her mesmerizing beauty.

"What… what is the World of Shadows?" Serion asked after he finally found his voice again, confusion burning him like a wildfire. "And who are you?"

The girl chuckled at his question. Her lips curved into a taunting grin. The girl folded her arms across her chest. "My name is Storm. Storm Veradea. As for your question on what the World of Shadows is, it is my home."

Serion looked around, trying to take in more detail of the land. They were in a dark forest with strange trees and odd glowing rocks; that much he knew. As he looked around more, Serion spotted a strange figure in the distance. A building of some sort. A castle by the looks of it. He couldn't really tell with the thick veil of mist surrounding it. He just shrugged it off. "So, is this a place?" As soon as the question left his mouth, Serion knew it was a stupid one. He had a tendency of asking them. Then again, didn't everyone? It was a trait that came along with humans.

"All landmasses are considered places so yes, this is a place." Storm said as her grin grew wider. "Next stupid question please." She just had to point out that it was a stupid question.

Serion just sighed, not even bothering living up to that challenge. "Oh-kay… where is this place? Is it on Earth?"

"I don't know," Storm said. "Is it?" She didn't even bother giving a proper answer.

Serion's palm met his forehead with a loud smack! He shook his head, muttering various curses under his breath. I can already tell I am getting nowhere with this bitch. I am just wasting my time. Time that could be spent on finding someone who can actually help me out. Well, someone who is willing to anyway because I am sure that this girl can help me. She just refuses to.

Storm chuckled softly. "Don't slap yourself too much, you might give yourself brain damage."

Serion took a deep breath, clamping his now shaking fists as he tried to get his anger under control before he did something entirely stupid. "I am going to give you one more chance," he said through clenched jaws, the uncontrollable anger making him forget any danger he could put himself in. "To answer my questions correctly, got it?"

"Now, now." Storm said calmly. "That is no way to speak to your elder."

"Elder? Elder! You are the same damn age as me! No, wait! I think I am a year or two older!" Serion spat, spit flying when he didn't mean it too. Storm wiped it off her cheek with a silent ew. Serion didn't really care at that moment. "You have no damn right to get smart with me!"

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Storm raised an eyebrow as the smile slowly faded from her face. "I should have known. You magical aura, pathetic as it is, stinks of humanity."

"Wait… what? What the hell is magical aura? And I know exactly who you are! You are a human." Serion said, his whole body shaking with anger. "A smartass insane human who is getting on my last damn nerve!"

"That, my friend, is where you couldn't be more wrong." Storm said calmly as if what he said didn't affect her at all, or at least she didn't even hear them. "Insane? Maybe, but aren't we all in our own little ways? The other things, though, are wrong."

Serion blinked, dumbfounded. She had to escape from an asylum of something. Then again, the black leaved forest around him made him think that the girl wasn't completely wrong. Maybe he was the crazy one and she was a figment of his own imagination? Or maybe me was dreaming?

Slowly, Serion raised his right arm up and gave it a hard pinch on the soft skin. He winced as pain zipped up it, indicating that he was, indeed, not dreaming.

Storm giggled as she watched him do that. "You know, I could have told you that you wasn't dreaming."

Serion gulped. I've finally lost it… I've finally gone crazy… "Please… tell me what is going on… where is this place… what is this place…"

"I know have a question for you." Storm said. "One that must be answered before I can give you an answer to any that you have for me. Have you heard any of the Ancient Legends about the Twin Worlds?"

Serion shook his head. "What do you mean by Ancient Legends? And Twin Worlds?"

"Damn…" Storm mumbled, partly to herself. "Have a seat because this may take a while."

Serion nodded and sat down on one of the smaller glowing stones that only came up to about the height of his knees. Even through his jeans it felt warm. Serion just shrugged it off, it not being the strangest encounter he had that day. Strange… she was being a smartass and now she is actually going to help me.

"Now," Storm said, crossing her arms over her chest being careful not to pierce herself with the spikes on the gauntlets spiky knuckles. "As I said before, this is the World of Shadows."

"Which is?" Serion asked. "And no smart remark this time."

"It is right there in the name." Storm told him. "The World of Shadows. Well more of a realm than anything. The Shadow Realm or Night Realm since the sun never rises. It serves as a place where creatures of the night can live without fear of the sun. Also, werewolves are well known here because it allows them to reach their wolf form at any time instead of just at a full moon. The absence of a sun allows vampires not to fry. Vis versa with the World of Light. The Light Realm or the Day Realm since the sun never sets. It is the twin of the World of Shadows only it is home to creatures who prefer the daylight. Keeping up with what I am saying?"

"If there is no sun in the World of Shadows then how can these plants grow and how can you see?"

"The plants are not like normal plants. Notice how all the vegetation here is black in color?" Serion nodded. "It is a perk of the World of Shadows. The plants are very much alive. And that boulder you are sitting on is one of the many stones that provides this place with light. It is known as a Lux Stone. No one knows how they glow like that though. It has been a mystery since the dawn of this place."

"So in other words, this is just a big place for mystical creatures." Serion asked.

"You could put it that way." Storm said. "Smart kid. You catch on fast for a human."

"Then what are you besides a major pain in the ass?"

"I am part of a dying species known as the Shadowbeings." Storm said. "We are an advanced breed of sorcerer with a few extra quirks, and we are also the sworn enemies of our equivalent half, which are the Lightbeings."

Serion sighed, it sounding like a loud of bullshit to him yet he knew that Storm wasn't lying. She couldn't be, could she? Black leaved trees, dark forest, strange glowing boulders. It just all fit. "So… you mentioned something about the Lightbeings. What are they?"

"Creatures similar to the Shadowbeings only they hail in the World of Light and have slightly different attributes." Storm explained. "They are also the mortal enemy of the Shadowbeings."

"What do you mean by dying species?"

"Gah! Do you humans ever quit asking questions!" Storm spat then shook her head. "Dying. Dead. Endangered. Nearly extinct. Do you humans even know what that means? Like really, are your kind that stupid?"

Serion clenched his fists tightly. He was getting tired of the constant downgrading she was doing to the human race. "I meant how are they a dying species."

"Well, fewer in fewer of them are being born. That is where it usually goes wrong. Do you not know how the circle of life works?" Storm asked. "Didn't anyone ever teach you how babies are made?"

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" Storm asked curiously.

Serion slapped his forehead again. "Just… get on with explaining this place."

Storm smirked slightly. "As I said, I am part of a dying species known as a Shadowbeing and this is the World of Shadows.

"Yes, yes I know. You have already said that." Serion sighed. "Now, how did I get here?"

"I don't know." Storm said. "Why the hell are you asking me that? You are the first human to step foot here in the Shadow Realm since the dawn of its creation. Did you maybe step through a portal? Creatures sometimes open them to scare humans on what you call Halloween."

Serion shook his head. "Last thing I remembered was falling asleep in my own bed."

"That is strange." Storm said, halfway to herself. She began to pace to and fro. "I can think of no other way you would have ended up here unless…"

"Unless what?" Serion asked, his eyes moving back and forth, following the strange girl.

"Another mystical creature brought you here." Storm stopped and looked at him before shaking her head. "No. That makes no sense either." She sighed. "Anyway, sorry to cut this conversation short but I have some urgent business to attend to." Storm turned around and started walking away without another word.

Serion stood there dazed and confused for a few moments before speaking. "Wait!" He called out to her. "Where are you going? There is still so much I don't understand!"

"That will have to wait." Storm halted and said without turning around. "There is some... urgent business I must attend to." There was something in her voice. Worry? Panic? Serion couldn't quite make it out. He didn't even have time to think about it because Storm was turning translucent right in front of his very eyes!

"What the..." he didn't even have words for what was happening as the strange girl faded away. He looked around, scanning the area for her white hair but saw no sign of it. Storm had just simply... disappeared. Serion placed his head in the palm of his left hand, sighing. It felt as though his brain was pounding against his skull, thumping in rythmn with his heart. What had just happened? Was any of this real? Or was he just going crazy?

"Great..." Serion breathed in deeply through his mouth, letting it out slowly and trying to calm down. Real or not he had to find a place to rest until morning. _No wait... _he thought. _Storm said there was no mornings here. Just night. That is just fucking wonderful. Why couldn't I have gone to the realm of ice cream and rootbeer. No. I had to appear in the wonderful land of glowing stones and darkness. _Speaking of ice cream and root beer, his stomach was growling. He hadn't eaten anything since he had magically appeared in the World of Shadows. "Ugh... I am starving. Starving and alone in this stupid place." Serion grumbled and kicked a Lux Stone only to succeed in hoping on one foot while holding the other. "Son of a bitch!"

"I better start off," he said to himself. "Find a place to stay and rest." Serion dropped his foot and flexed both of his legs before heading off in no particular direction. He stopped and crouched - his knees popping as he bent - to inspect a small patch of ferns. Despite it all, the vegetation of the Night Realm interested him. The ran his hand across the leaves. It was smooth, silky and icy cold to the touch, but as Storm had explained they were very much alive. "Strange..." he muttered to himself. Then again, everything to him in the World of Shadows was strange to him.

Serion stopped inspecting the ferns, hearing voices up ahead. One of them he recognized to be Storm's. The other belonged to an unknown man. Serion stayed crouched as he procceeded toward the two voices, careful not to crack any twigs or crunch any leaves. He stopped in a patch of bushes where he had a clear view of Storm and the man, who appeared to be middle aged and had shoulder length black hair that looked like someone had taken a can of oil and dumped it on it. He was wearing armor that matched Storm's perfectly and his eyes glowed crimson. That was an eye color he had never seen before, unless he counted movies and video games portraying vampires and demons. Serion watched the two, remaining hidden in the bushes.

"Father," Storm said with a growl in her voice. "I thought I felt your magical aura."

"And you figured you would come running back begging to me." The man went on, ignoring the scowl from the white haired girl. "You better think again. You were banished from the Kingdom." He chuckled darkly. "Then again, you have always had trouble following orders."

Serion could see Storm's hands clench into a fist. To his surprise her winter gray eyes darkened into a shade of scarlet. "You have no right to give me orders you damn bastard. So, why don't you just fuck off before I end your miserable life right here, right now." She unsheathed her sword. It had a smooth black hilt that looked like it had been carved from one of those strange Lux Stones. It also had a twenty inch long black blade that shimmered as the pale light from the stones bounced off it. A glittering metal beacon in the dark forest around.

The man scoffed. "You have no right to wield the Shadow Blade."

Storm leveled the weapon to his chest. "We will see about that." Her voice was even as she spoke.

The man raised his hand and a long gray-bladed scythe appeared in it. Just like that. The man's lips curved into a cold smile as he swung the weapon at full force. There was a sickening screech as it plunged through Storm's armor, cutting it like a sheet of paper. It collided with the fragile skin of her stomach. Serion admired her courage. The girl didn't even scream in pain as she was wounded, though her sword wad knocked from her hand with the shock of the attack. The blade clattered against the hard ground.

Serion's eyes widened. Without a single thought he dashed from the bushes, grabbed the sword and deflected another attack aimed at the girl.

"Who the hell are you!" The man's voice boomed throughout the forest. His red irises flickered up and down as he exaimed Serion.

"Serion Blackbane," he said. "Leave this girl alone."

"Serion..." he took a quick glance back to see Storm clutching at the hole in her armor, her hand blackening with the sticky liquid. "Run... you have no... idea what he can... do..." Her eyes were back to gray and portraying agony.

Serion shook his head and directed his attention back to the man. "No. I am not leaving you while you are in that condition."

"It is your funeral..." Storm sighed.

The man just laughed, his voice echoing. "You are a human."

"And you are a shit faced bastard. Thank you for stating the obvious." Serion countered.

Anger dashed in the man's eyes. "Why you little..."

"Little what?" Serion smirked. He was pleased to see he had hit a nerve with the man. "Because whatever I am is sure as hell better than you. I mean come on, what kind of sick person sinks so low that they attack a girl. I know she is an annoying smartass..."

"Hey!" Storm cut him off.

Serion ignored her comment and went on. "But even annoying smartasses don't deserve a sythe to the stomach. That is a little harsh, don't you think?"

The man looked stunned at his words. "Are you serious?" He looked at Storm. "Is he serious? Does he not know who I am?" The man scoffed. "Figures. Humans are all alike. Small brained and annoying. Well, human I admire your courage but this feud is between me and the bitch. Now prepare to die."


End file.
